Southern Battles
by LilAngel XD
Summary: Bella is Athena. She is a few thousand years old. Her powers will be explained as the story goes on. Bella is German and her human birth name is Isabelle Katharina Jana Schwann se helped jasper escape from the wars but chose to stay behind. B/Em/R/J ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **this is my disclaimer for the whole story; I do not own twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

**This is my new story, southern battles. Hope y'all like it. Angel xxx**

**Summary ****Bella is Athena (Athena Parthenos) in this story. She is a few thousand years old. Her power is a sponge. Bella is also German and her human birth name is Isabelle Katharina Jana Schwann (pronounced Is-a-bell Cath-a-reen-a Ya-na shvann) and if she speaks any German in this story then I'll put the translations in with it. She is more famous than jasper and is known as Athena, goddess of war and wisdom. She has blonde hair and green eyes, but she likes to change it a lot. Jasper/ Bella **

Isabelle POV

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Mexico, 1852 __"Go Jasper, go and do not look back" I told him at the edge of Maria's land, well it wasn't Maria's anymore, as I had just killed her. "But Isabelle, please come with me. I love you and I couldn't bear to live without you, my mate." Jasper replied desperately. "I am sorry, this is where I belong. But if you wish it then I will come and find you in a while," I told him. "Now go, and never give up hope that I will come. No matter how long it takes me, I promise I will find you." I kissed my mate one last time on the lips and then gently pushed him away from the war lands. I knew that he wasn't the type of person for a war, but I was that type of person, and I just wasn't ready to give up the wars._

That was over 150 years ago. It was the last time I had seen jasper, my mate.

It's 2011 now and it is December 18, nearly Christmas.

"KANE" I called. Kane was my second in command. He had been in the wars for about 20 years now, and he absolutely loved it. Kane ran into the room.

"Yes Ms Schwann?" Kane said.

"I will be going on holidays to visit an old friend for a while. I will be leaving you in charge of my army. I trust that you will take good care of it. There is to be no new attacks by us. But make sure to be alert for other armies that wish to try taking over my land. Is that clear enough for you?"I asked him.

"Yes of course Ms Schwann. I will not fail you." Kane replied.

"Good," I continued, "if anything happens then you must call me on my mobile. I will be gone by the next sunrise. Now leave me to get ready."

Kane quickly left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter, sorry it's so short (4 pages) but I can never think of enough things to write down at the same time, that's why it takes me so long to update. Hope y'all like it though.**

**I know that Athena is only the god of wisdom and that Ares is the god of war but for my story there is going to be two gods of war (not including jasper because he got out of the wars earlier because Isabelle set him free before he became the god of war.)**

**Airrah11**** she's kind of both; she is a goddess and a vampire. She was a vampire before she was chosen to become a goddess.**

_**Last time;**_

"_**Good," I continued, "if anything happens then you must call me on my mobile. I will be gone by the next sunrise. Now leave me to get ready."**_

_**Kane quickly left the room.**_

Isabelle POV

I packed all the things that I needed and then I left to find Jasper.

I missed Jasper so much, he was, is, my everything, my mate. He means the world to me. I hope I can find him soon.

Last I heard Jasper was with the Olympic coven, in Forks, Washington. I started running to Forks at full speed. If there are no delays, then I'll arrive in Forks by tomorrow.

~~~~~Time skip~~~~~ 19/December/2011

I slowed down as I saw the "Welcome to Forks" sign from where I was running in the forest.

I started tracking jaspers scent towards where he and his coven were staying. I know he is still in Forks because the trail is recent.

A minute later I saw a house. I walked up to the door but before I could get close a tiny pixie freak opened the door, ran outside and jumped on me. The pixie then started to tell me about how she thinks, no knows that we're going to be best friends.

"Ewwww! Get off me you pixie freak! What the hell do you think you're doing?" I said angrily and then pushed her off me and she over-dramatically fell to the ground, squealing the whole time.

Then, four other vampires **(not Carlisle and Esme)** all came rushing out behind her.

The pixie freak ran over to carrot-top **(Edwards disgusting orangey-coloured hair) **and started whining to him, "Eddie-Poo, the mean bitch pushed me on the ground. Look what she did to my hair!"

I saw Jasper and ran over to him. I put on a really high voice and started mocking the pixie freak, "Jazzie-Poo, the pixie freak hugged me, now I smell like fish." I said with a whiny look on my face.

About 10 second later me and Jasper nearly fell over each other laughing so hard. Two other people, a big muscled guy that reminded me of a bear and a gorgeous blonde girl, started laughing with us. I was laughing so hard that if I was human then I wouldn't be able to breathe.

"Excuse me," carrot top said angrily while trying to look angry but only looking constipated, "I do not see what is so funny, my wonderful Alice has been severely assaulted. This is not a laughing matter."

Even though we were already laughing hard after hearing that the four of us were rolling on the floor laughing.

"I demand you stop laughing this instant!" carrot top yelled.

"Oh shut up carrot top. You sound old enough to be from my time, and trust me even back then you would have been like an old granny." I told him.

"Don't you mean an old granddad?" the blonde girl asked.

"No," I replied, "I mean granny."

That made carrot top even angrier and made the four of us laugh even harder.

Carrot top was so angry that he lunged at me. I laughed at him. There was no way he would be able to beat me. After all, I am Athena, goddess of war and wisdom.

**Did y'all like it? Please review. Fight scene next chapter. The more reviews the quicker I update. **


End file.
